Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure
by antaurilover685
Summary: Join Danielle and Victoria as they take on an adventure of a lifetime! They're transported to Middle Earth and now they have to help Frodo destroy the One Ring. There will be comedy, excitement, danger, and perhaps even love.
1. Chapter 1 Arriving in Rivendell

Hello everybody! Are you psyched for the Hobbit coming out on December 14th? In honor of the new movie, "The Hobbit", I'm doing a new story. Don't worry, I'll also do more chapters in my Kingdom Hearts story. I'm a huge fan of Lord of the Rings. So I hope you guys like the first chapter. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Thank you, MonstarzGirl for helping me! (Hugs!) Enjoy the first chapter.

Victoria's POV:

It's finally Christmas break. We finally get to hang out for a couple of weeks till school starts again in January. I invited my friend, Dani, over and we decided to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I love the movies. Every time when I see Aragorn, my heart starts beating really fast. Dani feels the same way whenever she sees Legolas in action.

I have fair skin, medium golden-brown hair that reached my shoulders, and blue eyes. I'm wearing a white tank top with embroidered jeans and white sneakers. As for my friend, Dani, she has brown hair that goes half-way down her back, brown eyes and she has a cherry blossom hair clip in her hair. She wears a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans and light purple sneakers.

We were both watching the Fellowship of the Ring and there was a snowstorm outside. It looked really scary. We were watching Frodo and the others making their way to Bree and then they met Aragorn.

Me: "I wish I was with Aragorn and the others. Then I could fight side by side with him and maybe find love in each other."

Dani nodded her head and she sighed deeply.

Danielle: "Me too. I wish I could be an elf like Legolas."

Then the lights starts flickering and then the electricity went out and the T.V. was turned off. I really hate storms. We always get power outages.

Me: "Oh, man! We were just getting to the good part!"

Danielle: "Why must there be a snowstorm? Why can't we have a regular night for once?"

Then the T.V. suddenly glowed a bright light and it's blinding my eyes.

Me: "What's happening?"

Danielle: "I don't know! I thought the electricity was out!"

Then we both heard a voice that is both mysterious and familiar at the same time.

Galadriel: "Your adventure is about to begin. Believe in yourself and trust your friends."

Then the bright light completely engulfed us and I was knocked out cold. I don't know what just happened but something tells me, we're in for a wild ride.

My POV:

Oh, my head! I've never felt so light-headed before. It's almost like getting a boot to the head. It's a good thing I thought of it instead of saying it. Then I felt something hitting my head and I sat up rather quickly. Wait a minute. This isn't Victoria's living room. The room is completely different. I was lying in a very soft bed and I saw Victoria on my left and she was still knocked out. I looked outside and I saw the most beautiful sight! The trees were big, and there's a waterfall and it sounded so soothing. Then I hear Victoria coming to her senses and I rushed over to her bed.

Me: "Victoria! Are you all right?"

She rubbed her eyes and she yawned for a little bit.

Victoria: "I'm fine. But what happened to us?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Me: "Don't know. But, look outside! Check out the beautiful view!"

She looked outside and she became enchanted by the sight.

Victoria: "Wow! This is the most beautiful scene I've ever seen!"

Then she turned to me and she looked really confused.

Victoria: "But, where are we anyway?"

Then we both heard a mysterious voice coming from the other side of the room where the door is.

Elrond: "You're both in Rivendell, my dear."

We both turned and we saw a group of people coming in. There was an older-looking man with brown hair and a silver-like crown on his head, an old man wearing a grey cloak and he's carrying a big, wooden-like walking stick with him and finally a man with black curly hair and he has a little beard on his face. Oh my god! That's Elrond, Gandalf the Grey and Aragorn. I looked at Victoria and she has been strucken by the arrow of love. She's already in heaven. They walked towards us while me and Victoria sat down on the beds.

Elrond: "It is good to see you both awake. My name is Elrond, lord of Rivendell."

Gandalf: "I'm Gandalf the Grey."

Aragorn: "And I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Me and Victoria bowed in front of Lord Elrond and we both smiled at the group.

Me: "It's a pleasure and an honor to meet all of you. My name is Danielle and this is my best friend, Victoria."

Victoria: "Hello."

Elrond: "What brings you ladies to Rivendell?"

Victoria: "We don't know. It all happened so fast. But we came from the future. We were just minding our own business at home in the middle of a snowstorm and we were watching a movie and then the power went out. Then this bright light shot out from nowhere!"

Me: "While we were being engulfed by the light, a voice told us that our adventure is about to begin and then we were knocked out and then we woke up here."

Aragorn: "I found you both outside of Rivendell and brought you back here."

Me: "Thank you so much for taking care of us while we were still out. But will we ever get back home?"

Gandalf: "I'm afraid not. We're sorry, girls."

I sighed deeply and I felt a few tears coming down my cheek and I saw Victoria crying and I went over to her and I hugged her. Then after a few minutes later, we went to Elrond.

Victoria: "Do you have any clothes for us to wear by any chance?"

Elrond smiled and nodded his head.

Then an elf maid brought over 2 dresses each one in a different color and style.

Me: "Once we're in our dresses, can we look around for a while?"

Elrond: "Of course."

We both bowed to him again.

Me and Victoria: "Thank you, My Lord."

Then they left the room leaving us to change into our new clothes. Victoria is wearing a pink dress with flowing sleeves. She's even wearing a beautiful necklace and earrings to go with it. As for me, I'm wearing a blue dress with light blue markings and my hair is put up in a little bun at the back. Plus, I'm also wearing a beautiful pearl necklace. When we're finally dressed, we looked around and everything is beautiful and then we made our way to the archery fields. There, I saw a handsome elf who has blond hair and blue eyes, practicing his archery. I can't believe I'm seeing Legolas for the first time. I turned to Victoria and then I suddenly feel nervous. Then I felt Victoria nudging me from behind.

Victoria: "Go on! I'll be right behind you."

I smiled and I took a few deep breathes before I started making my way to the archery fields. As I was getting closer, my heart starts beating faster and faster. Then I was right behind him and he just shot another bulls-eye and I smiled. He really is good at archery.

Me: "You're a great archer. Not even I can get a bulls-eye every time I try."

The handsome elf turned and he smiled at me and he walked towards me. Oh, man. What should I do? Okay girl. Keep it together. Just be yourself and you'll be fine.

Legolas: "Thank you. Maybe I can teach you archery sometime."

I smiled widely and I nodded my head.

Me: "I'd like that."

He bowed slightly at me and I blushed a little bit.

Legolas: "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. May I ask what your name is, my lady?"

I blushed a little more when he called me "My Lady" and I bowed to him.

Me: "My name is Danielle, My Lord."

Then Legolas grabbed my hand and he kissed the back of it and I blushed like crazy! That's why I love Legolas! He's so polite, an excellent archer and he's handsome to boot!

Legolas: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Danielle."

Me: "The pleasure is mine."

We both talked a lot like what we like and dislike. And I even told him some stories from my time and he really enjoyed them. Then the sun starts going down.

Me: "I really like talking to you, Legolas."

Legolas: "As do I."

Then I hear Victoria shouting at me.

Victoria: "Hey, Dani! Come on! Let's grab something to eat! I'm starting to get hungry!"

Me: "Okay! I'll be right there."

I turned to Legolas and I smiled at him.

Me: "I'm sorry but I have to go. My friend, Victoria, is waiting for me."

Then Legolas stood up and he grabbed a beautiful light-blue flower and he placed it behind my ear.

Legolas: "I want to see you again."

Me: "Me too."

Legolas: "How about this? I'll meet you at the Garden after I come back from a council meeting."

Me: "A council meeting?"

Legolas: "Yes. The ring of power has returned and we must figure out a way to destroy it."

Me: "Okay. I'll see you there, My Lord."

He grabs my hand and kisses the back of it again and I blushed like crazy and then I turned and went to where Victoria is at and we both went to eat some dinner. Afterwards, we went to bed and I had a hard time falling asleep. I couldn't get Legolas out of my mind. I think I'm falling in love with him. Then I started falling asleep and I became engulfed in a dream of me with Legolas spending some time together.

What will happen to our heroines next? Will Victoria ever admit her crush on Aragorn? Will they be a part of the council? Will Legolas admit his love for Danielle? Find out next time in Chapter 2 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

The first chapter is completed! YAY! Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll get Chapter 2 up soon. See you later!


	2. Chapter 2 Council and Raining Like Magic

Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm very excited since Christmas is coming in 13 days! So I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Also I do not own "Raining Like Magic". I wish I do but I don't. Anyways…I hope you guys like Chapter 2. Enjoy!

My POV:

I woke up to the beautiful sounds of birds chirping in the morning, waterfall roaring in the background and the trees rustling in the wind. I feel like I was in peace until I got hit by a pillow. I turned to my side and I saw Victoria already dressed and she's holding a pillow in her hands.

Victoria: "Come on, Dani! Wake up!"

I sat up and I rubbed my eyes.

Me: "What's the big hurry, Victoria?"

Victoria: "An elf-maid came by and she told us that Lord Elrond wants us to join the council."

I immediately stood up straight and I'm fully awake now.

Me: "Why didn't you say so? I better get a move on and get dressed."

Luckily I got ready faster than a snail climbing a stem of a flower and before we know it, we were on our way to the Council. Unfortunately, we got lost along the way.

Victoria: "Man, we really need a map of this place."

Then Lord Elrond walked up to us and he smiled at us.

Lord Elrond: "I was wondering where you two were."

Me: "Lord Elrond! Thank goodness you found us. We're trying to find where the Council is being held."

Then he moved out of the way and we both realized that the Council is being held at the altar behind him.

Me and Victoria: "Oh…."

So he led us to the Council and we both sat next to him and I saw Legolas and he smiled at me. I smiled at him. I saw Victoria smile at Aragorn and he smiled back. I think they're a perfect match for each other.

Lord Elrond: "Strangers from distant lands, friends from old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, to this one doom."

Okay, I'm really scared right now. I'm like shaking a little bit just by hearing Elrond saying that. Then he turned to the little man sitting next to Gandalf. He has brown, curly hair and blue eyes.

Lord Elrond: "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up and he brought the ring to a marble stand and when he placed it down, I started hearing people talking about the ring being the Doom of Man and murmuring that it's true. Frodo sat back down in his chair. Then I saw a man with red hair standing up from his chair and he looked pretty confident.

Boromir: "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

I looked at Victoria and we both nodded our heads. Victoria stood up from her chair.

Victoria: "You can't wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir gave her an evil glare.

Boromir: "And what would a mere girl know of this matter?"

Okay, he took it too far. I stood up from my chair and man, I was about ready to tell him off but I kept my cool.

Me: "We both know of the stories of how the Ring came to be. It all began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings."

I turned to look at Legolas and he smiled at me.

Victoria: "Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made."

Me: "In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all…"

Victoria: "One Ring to find them… One Ring to bring them all…"

Me: "And in the darkness binds them. One by one the free lands of Middle earth fell to the power of the ring. But there was some…who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor. On the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth."

Victoria: "Victory was near! But, the power of the Ring could not be undone. It was in this moment…when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword and with it, he cut the ring from Sauron's hand. Sauron, the enemy of the free people of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur…who has this one chance to destroy it forever."

Me: "But the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the Ring of Power has a will of it's own. It betrayed Isildur to his death and some things that should not have been forgotten…were lost. History became legend…legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. So like what my friend said earlier, we can't wield it."

We both sat back down in our seats and the entire council is whispering and murmuring about how we both know of the story and we looked up at Lord Elrond and he nodded his head in approval of our knowledge of the One Ring.

Then things got really crazy. Lord Elrond told everyone that the One Ring can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom and then everyone started yelling and fighting. We both turned to Frodo and he turned to us and we can tell that he can do it. So we both stood up and we both whistled very loudly. When everyone quieted down, they turned to Frodo.

Frodo: "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Then Gandalf walked to him and he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Gandalf: "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

We both stood up and went over to Frodo and I grabbed his hands and we smiled at him.

Victoria: "We'll help you with your quest to destroy the Ring of Power."

Me: "We're fast, good with a sword and bow, and we can also give aid to anyone who is wounded."

He smiled at us and he nodded his head in approval. Then Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and even Boromir joined in the Fellowship. Then Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's best friend, came out of nowhere and he's joining the group. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took also wanted to join the Fellowship even though they had no idea what was going on. Me and Victoria were both snickering at this funny moment.

Lord Elrond: "Eleven companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pippin: "Great. Where are we going?"

We couldn't hold it in anymore and we were just rolling in laughter after Pippin's moment. It was just priceless!

Victoria's POV:

A long while after the Council is over, it started to rain. I remember when we were little kids, we used to play in the rain all the time. Then for some reason, I went outside in the rain and I started to whistle something and I saw Dani looking at me and she's smiling at me.

Victoria: "It's raining like magic

It's falling like starlight

It's raining like magic

It's raining life

The forest is breathing

Ferns are rejoicing

And the trees are all singing

Hey - It's raining life"

Then Dani starts playing in the rain and soon enough, we were having a splash fight!

Danielle: "And oh

What a feeling

On this glorious rain-drumming evening

Hey, hey

I feel like dancing

All night long

(Heading to the light)

It's raining like magic

It's falling like starlight

It's raining like magic

It's raining life

The forest is breathing

Ferns are rejoicing

The trees are all singing

It's raining life"

Then Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin saw us having fun in the rain and they joined in the action. It's amazing! We're all having fun like there wasn't a care in the world.

Me and Danielle: "And oh

What a feeling

On this glorious rain-drumming evening

Hey, hey

I feel like dancing

(I feel like dancing)

All night long

(Heading to the light)

It's raining like magic

It's falling like starlight

It's raining like magic

It's raining life

The forest is breathing

And ferns are rejoicing

The trees are all singing

Hey - it's raining life"

We both turned to see that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf are smiling at all of us having fun in the rain. After a while, it stopped raining and it started going dark. We were both pooped out from playing in the rain so much, we went to bed early. We both know that in the morning, we had to train like there's no tomorrow. I just hope we both do our best.

Will our heroines have what it takes to fight Sauron's armies? Will Victoria ever admit her love for Aragorn? Will Dani ever get a bulls-eye during her archery training? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 3 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

YAY! Chapter 2 is done! I hope you guys like it. Remember to read and review. Also any bad reviews or comments will be deleted. I'll have Chapter 3 up soon. See you later! I hope you like Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3 Training and Banquet

Hello everybody! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it! I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. I also do not own these two songs as well. I don't own "Touch the Sky" and "Remember Me This Way". I hope you guys like Chapter 3.

Victoria's POV:

I started waking up to the sunlight that's shining on my face and I saw Dani still sleeping. So I went over and started to shake her to wake her up.

Me: "Come on, Dani. Wake up."

Danielle: "Five more minutes. It's Saturday."

Me: "We were supposed to be training today."

Then she sat up and she jumped out of bed and she looked really eager to train with Legolas. I'm actually excited to be training with Aragorn so I can fight better with my sword. Once she was finished, we went to grab some breakfast and the food was delicious. Then we went our separate ways and I was trying to find Aragorn. I looked everywhere for him and I still haven't found him. Then I heard some swords clashing and I looked to find Aragorn on the training grounds practicing with Boromir. Wow, he's really good. Once Boromir left, I went over to him and when he saw me, he smiled at me.

Aragorn: "You made it."

Me: "Sorry I took so long. My friend is a heavy sleeper. She couldn't even wake up during an earthquake."

Aragorn: "I understand. Now, let's see how good you are."

I grabbed a sword and I got into position. Then we both started to spar each other and I tried my best to disarm him but I couldn't right away. Before I know it, I was on my back with Aragorn's sword right near my throat but he smiled and laughed.

Aragorn: "Your skills are very impressive. I have never met anyone who is good at sword. You surprised me."

He offered me his hand and I accepted it and he pulled me up. Then he showed me what I did wrong. As it turns out, my stance is wrong when I tried to defend myself. So Aragorn and I spent hours on that stance and then I finally got him back at a spar. He smiled at me and I can tell that he's really impressed.

It was around noon that we decided to take a little break. We chatted about our likes, dislikes, and I even told him some of my adventures with Dani and he even laughed at some of the funny parts of my stories. Then after a while, I was about to head back to my room when he grabbed my hand.

Aragorn: "May I ask you something?"

Me: "Of course."

Aragorn: "There's going to be a banquet tonight in honor of the Fellowship and I was wondering if you could accompany me tonight."

I think my heart just stopped. Aragorn, son of Arathorn is asking me to accompany him at the Banquet tonight. This is like a dream come true.

Me: "I will be honored to accompany you tonight, Aragorn."

Then he told me to meet him at the gazebo where we had the council and then we both went our separate ways. When I went back to my room, my hands went over my heart. It's beating so hard. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be really magical.

My POV:

After me and Victoria went our separate ways, I tried to find Legolas. Then I went over to the archery fields and I see him shooting at the targets. I went over to him and he smiled at me.

Legolas: "I'm glad that you're here."

I smiled at him and I grabbed a bow and some arrows.

Me: "I hope I can shoot bulls-eyes like you."

Then he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Legolas: "Maybe you can. It just that it takes practice."

Then I get into position and I pulled the arrow back on my bow and then I let it go and the arrow landed on the outer rings. Wow, I really need all the help I can get.

Legolas: "I know where you lack. Get into position again."

I did and he moved my arm a little, moved my legs farther apart and then he moved my hand position on my bow slightly higher and then he told me to shoot. When I did, the arrow landed on the ring very close to the Bulls-eye. Man, I was so close to getting a bulls-eye. But Legolas is right, to get a bulls-eye, it takes lots of practice. We practiced for hours and then before I know it, the sun is going down. I shoot my final arrow and it landed on the Bulls-eye. I smiled and I went over and pulled the arrow out.

Legolas: "You're getting better. You're becoming a fine archer."

I blushed at his compliment.

Me: "Thank you, Legolas. That means a lot to me."

Legolas: "A banquet is going to be held tonight for the Fellowship and I'm hoping that I would have the honor of you joining me tonight."

Did my ears deceive me or did Legolas the Prince of Mirkwood just asked me to be his date at the banquet tonight? Oh man. I feel like my fantasy has just been realized.

Me: "I'd love to."

Legolas told me to meet him at the archery training grounds before the banquet begins and we went our separate ways. When I make it back to my room, I saw Victoria getting ready.

Me: "I can't believe it! Legolas asked me to go to the banquet with him. I'm so nervous right now."

Victoria: "Don't worry. I'm nervous too. I mean, Aragorn asked me out too. I'm trying to find something good to wear."

Then I looked in the closet and found 2 beautiful dresses. Victoria has the green dress with white leaf design on it. Plus she even has beautiful earrings and a pearl necklace to match. She even found a pearl headband. As for me, I have a purple dress with a silver belt. The dress has long sleeves and it's beautiful. Plus there are some round beautiful earrings and they complemented the dress perfectly. I even thought about putting my hair in a bun.

After a while, the sun starts going down and everyone is starting to get ready for the banquet. We got ourselves ready and then we went our separate ways to find our dates. So I made my way to the archery training grounds while Victoria made her way to the gazebo.

When I made it to the archery grounds, I waited patiently for Legolas to arrive. Then I saw Legolas and he wore a shimmering silver tunic with matching leggings and grey boots. His golden hair laid about his shoulders except for his warrior braids that remained tied back. His blue eyes were stunningly bright and intense. I have to admit, he looks really handsome.

Me: "Wow. Legolas, you look incredible."

Legolas: "And you look ravishing. But I believe there is something that's missing."

Then he went to a flower bush and he grabbed a white gardenia and it looks beautiful. Then he placed the gardenia behind my ear and I blushed when he placed the flower.

Legolas: "There. Now you're ready."

Then he offered me his arm and I took it with ease. We both made our way to the banquet and it was thriving with elves and they're laughing and having a great time. We even have some of the food and it was delicious. I saw Victoria with Aragorn and she has a red rose in her hair and she's having a wonderful time. Then Frodo and the others arrive at the banquet.

Frodo: "Danielle, you look beautiful."

Me: "Thank you, Frodo."

Then Elrond came up to me and he asked me if me and Victoria could sing something. I looked at Victoria and asked her if she wants to sing something at the banquet and she nodded her head. I nodded my head as well, even though I have a huge case of stage fright. But as long as Victoria is right behind me, then that's all that matters.

It was time for Victoria and me to sing our songs. I was about to start and I tried to think of what's going to be a good song for me to sing. Then I thought of the perfect one and then I went to the front of the banquet and then some music started to play and make it upbeat. Before I started to sing, I reflected on me doing archery with Legolas and I started to sing.

Me: "When cold winds are calling,

And the sky is clear and bright,

Misty mountains sing and beckon,

Lead me out into the light.

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky. "

I looked at Legolas and he's smiling at me and I looked at Victoria and she's giving me two thumbs up. The rest of the Fellowship is really liking the song that I was singing.

Me: "Where dark woods hide secrets,

And mountains are fierce and bold,

Deep waters hold reflections,

Of times lost long ago.

I will hear their every story,

Take hold of my own dream,

Be as strong as the seas are stormy,

And proud as an eagle's scream.

I will ride, I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky,

I will fly,

Chase the wind and touch the sky.

And touch the sky.

Chase the wind, chase the wind.

Touch the sky."

After I finished singing, the entire crowd cheered and applauded for me and I smiled and did a little curtsy and I waved and then I went back to where Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship is sitting and I sat back down.

Legolas: "You did great. And your singing is beautiful."

Me: "Really?"

Legolas nodded his head and I saw Victoria coming up and then soft music started to play.

Victoria: "Every now and then

We find a special friend

Who never lets us down

Who understands it all

Reaches out each time you fall

You're the best friend that I've found

I know you can't stay

A part of you will never ever go away

Your heart will stay"

Then Legolas stood up and he offered me his hand.

Legolas: "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled at him and I placed my hand in his and I stood up.

Me: "I'd love to."

Then Legolas led me to the middle of the hall and I placed my hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on my waist and we started to slow dance. I felt like I've died and went to heaven.

Victoria: "I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Hmm….. this way

I don't need eyes to see

The love you bring to me

No matter where I go

And I know that you'll be there

Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere

I'll always cares

I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Hmm….. this way

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you

I'll be standing by your side and all you do

And I won't ever leave

As long as you believe

You just believe"

I looked at Victoria and she's smiling at me and I gave her two thumbs up and I continued dancing with Legolas.

Victoria: "I'll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true

That life would just be kind

To such a gentle mind

If you lose your way

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way

Remember me this way

Hmm….. this way"

When she finished singing, Legolas kissed my forehead and I blushed like crazy. Then the entire crowd cheered and applauded. She bowed and she went back to our table and I hugged her.

Me: "You did great, Victoria."

Victoria: "Thanks."

Then I saw Aragorn grabbing her hands and she complimented her on how her voice is beautiful like the elves and he kissed her forehead and she touched her forehead and then she looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up. The rest of the night was fun and memorable. Then the banquet was over and we all went to bed early because soon we will start our journey to Mordor to destroy the ring of power.

What will happen to our heroines next? Will they be able to take care of their new animal companion? Will Legolas and Aragorn be able to express their love for our heroines? Find out next time in Chapter 4 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

Awesome! Here's Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it. I might be able to do Chapter 4 tonight. Please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. Anyways, thanks MonstarGirl for helping me on this chapter! See you later!


	4. Chapter 4 The Journey Begins

Hello! Wow, I'm on a roll today. I'm doing two chapters in one day! So I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

I woke up to someone knocking on our door. I heard Dani mumbling in her sleep. I climbed out of bed and I went to the door. I opened it and Lord Elrond entered our room. I realized that Dani is sleeping in Lord Elrond's presence. I went over to her and with a pillow in my hand, I hit her in the head with it and she woke up instantly.

Danielle: "What was that for?"

Then she looked behind me and saw Lord Elrond.

Danielle: "Oh. I'm so sorry."

Lord Elrond smiled at us.

Lord Elrond: "It's all right. Are you okay?"

Danielle: "I'm fine. At least it's better than getting a boot to the head."

Then a boot came out of nowhere and it hit her square in the face. When she removed it, there was boot indentation on her face.

Danielle: "Okay, who threw that?"

I laughed silently as she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Lord Elrond: "I have some items that may be of use for you both on your journey."

Me: "Really? You don't have to go through the trouble to do this for us."

Then some elf maids brought in some travelling clothes, a bow made out of ivory wood and a beautiful sword. Then Dani came back out and her face is completely clean from the boot indentation.

Lord Elrond: "I have brought you some clothes for you. And I even brought some clothes to protect you from harsh weather."

We both took the clothes and cloaks in our hands and we bowed to him and then we asked him if we can change into them immediately and he gave us some privacy so we can change into them.

I'm wearing a white shirt with a black vest-like shirt over it, a red skirt and black flat shoes. I made my hair into a low ponytail and I tied it with a green ribbon. For Dani, she's wearing a green dress with white sleeves, black flat shoes and she made her hair into a high ponytail. Once we finished, Lord Elrond came back into the room and he grabbed the sword and he gave it to me.

Lord Elrond: "I saw you both practicing with Aragorn and Legolas and you both did wonderful. I hope these weapons will help you on your journey. For you Victoria, we made a sword just for you."

When I grabbed the sword, I took it out of it's hilt and it looked so beautiful. On the sword, there's some elvish writing on it and I couldn't understand what it says. But it feels very light and I looked at the handle of it and there's a dragon's head at the bottom.

Me: "Wow. Thank you. It's so light."

Lord Elrond: "The elves made it to your liking. It's strong as dragon scales and on the blade, it says hope in Elvish."

Then he grabbed the bow and he gave it to Dani. The bow looks incredible. The bow has vines on it and it's even her right size. She tried pulling back on the string and the string is very sturdy.

Lord Elrond: "And for you, Danielle, a special bow made out of the strongest tree in the forest. This bow is made so you won't ever miss a shot when you're fighting armies of Sauron."

Danielle: "Thank you, my Lord."

Lord Elrond: "And I believe that Gandalf has something for both of you."

Then Gandalf came into our room and it looks like he's hiding something in his robes. Then when he came close to us, he took out what he was hiding and when we saw it, our eyes got big and we almost screamed.

In his hands, is an adorable wolf puppy with snow -white fur and he's adorable. I took it out of his hands and I held him and he starts licking me and Danielle in the face.

Me and Danielle: "Thank you so much!"

Gandalf: "You're welcome. He's a male and he's only a month old."

Me: "What should we call him?"

Danielle: "I don't know. There are so many names to choose."

Me: "How about Lucky?"

Danielle: "Nah. How about Killer?"

Me: "No. It sounds too threatening."

We both thought about it for a while and then Danielle got hit with a Brain Blast.

Danielle: "How about we call him Fang?"

Me: "Perfect! Fang it is then."

Fang's tail starts wagging and then we placed him down, got our cloaks on and we followed Gandalf to the entrance of Rivendell. There we meet up with the rest of the Fellowship and I saw Dani going over to Legolas and he looked at her new bow and he really likes it. Aragorn even looked at my sword and he tested it out.

Aragorn: "This is a magnificent sword. It's perfect for you."

Me: "Thank you, Aragorn."

Lord Elrond: "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Gandalf: "The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer."

With that, the journey to Mordor begins. We all left Rivendell and before we know it, we were walking outside of some ruins. Then I felt bored and I went over to Dani and she looked like she's bored out of her mind.

Me: "Hey, want to annoy the living crap out of Boromir?"

Danielle: "Do I?"

Then we both start singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall. After a while, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam sang along with us.

Me and Danielle: "1 bottle of beer on the wall, 1 bottle of beer…"

Boromir: "Ladies, we're on a mission, remember?"

Me: "Hey can't we just finish our song?"

We both smiled evilly and then we started singing again but this time we started from the top.

Me and Danielle: "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…"

Then after a while we were laughing hysterically and then we all decided to take a break. We found ourselves a nice place to take a breather by some rocks. Sam is preparing some food for us, Gimli and Gandalf are talking about where to go next, Legolas is keeping watch, Boromir is teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword and me and Danielle are watching Boromir teaching.

Then Boromir accidently cut Pippin and then he kicked him in the shin and then both Merry and Pippin are wrestling with Boromir and I looked at Aragorn and he's smiling at them. Me and Dani were laughing like crazy and we were cheering for Merry and Pippin. Then things went quiet.

I saw Dani looking up and she pointed to a small black cloud.

Sam: "What is that?"

Gimli: "Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud."

Danielle climbed up some rocks and she looked closely at the tiny black cloud.

Danielle: "I don't know about that, Gimli. It's moving really fast against the wind."

Then I saw Legolas's eyes widened.

Legolas: "Crebain from Dunland!"

Aragorn: "Hide!"

My POV:

Oh man! I hate birds. We were all scrambling about grabbing our stuff, putting out the fire and trying to find a hiding place. I grabbed my sack when a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a bush and pulled me close to his body. I looked up and I saw Legolas holding me close and I started Blushing like crazy. Then the Crebain starts flying around the entire area cawing very loudly. I covered my ears and Legolas held me even closer. Those birds are louder than a Paul Shaffer fire alarm. After a while, the birds left and I uncovered my ears. I looked up at Legolas and he smiled at me.

Legolas: "Are you okay?"

Me: "Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you."

Then Legolas came out of the bush and he offered me his hand and I took it and I came out of the bush.

Gandalf: "Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched."

Victoria: "So what do we do now?"

Gandalf: "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

I looked up at the snowy mountains in front of us. It doesn't look hard but man, was I wrong. A while later, we were already climbing some snow and I'm shaking like a leaf. I wish I packed some boots, mittens and a hat. Frodo lost the ring but was found by Boromir and his lust for the Ring is getting stronger. Then Aragorn told him to give it back to him and he did. Then we climbed some more of the mountain.

Then a huge snow storm blew at us. Legolas is walking on top of the snow instead of through it. Lucky! I wish I were an elf like him. He went ahead of us and then I heard someone chanting something in the air.

Me: "Legolas, do you hear what I hear?"

Legolas stopped and he listened to the air from the snow storm.

Legolas: "I do. There's a fell voice in the air."

Gandalf: "Its Saruman!"

Then some snow came down on us and we were able to avoid it.

Aragorn: "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf: "No!"

I turned to Victoria.

Me: "Victoria, get close to the Hobbits and keep them warm!"

Victoria: "Okay!"

Then I hear Gandalf shouting at the mountain. I'm guessing he's probably trying to calm down the mountain. Then a lightning bolt hit the side of the mountain and snow is falling towards us. Legolas pushed Gandalf to the wall and then we were covered in snow.

After the snow fell, I tried to get up but unfortunately the wind blew me almost over the edge and luckily I grabbed onto the ledge before I was done for. Then I hear the Fellowship coughing.

Boromir: "Everyone okay?"

Aragorn: "We're fine."

Sam: "I found Bill and he's not hurt."

Victoria: "Guys, where's Dani?"

Gandalf: "Danielle! Where are you?"

I looked down and I saw nothing but rocks at the bottom. I couldn't help but let out a scream of fear.

Gimli: "Lass, where are you?"

Me: "Over here! Hurry! My hands can't hold on much longer!"

Then I looked up and I saw Victoria's face and then she called to the others. They looked down and they saw me hanging for my dear life.

Me: "Help me!"

Gimli: "Hold on, lass!"

I felt something on my head and then I felt someone's hand. I looked up and saw Victoria reaching down she let out her hand.

Victoria: "Dani, give me your hand!"

Me: "I'm scared!"

Victoria: "Don't worry. We got you! Just give me your hand."

I built up the courage and I let go of the edge and grabbed her hand and then I grabbed her other hand. Then they pulled me up and then I finally made it back and then I hugged Victoria crying like there's no tomorrow.

Victoria: "It's okay. You're safe now."

I wouldn't stop crying. I was so scared and then I felt someone hugging me and I looked up and since my eyes were blurry, I couldn't see who it was.

Legolas: "It's all right. I'm here. You're safe now."

He even rubbed my back and I cried into his shoulder.

Boromir: "We must get off the mountain! We make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city."

Aragorn: "The Gap of Rohan is too close to Isengard!"

Gimli: "If we cannot pass over the mountain, then let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf: "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Frodo thought about it for a while and I looked at Frodo.

Gandalf: "Frodo…"

Frodo: "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf: "So be it."

Then we were climbing down the mountain and when the snow storm finally cleared, I looked at everyone.

Me: "Thanks for saving me. I owe you guys."

They all nodded their heads and we continue climbing down the mountain.

Me: "Thank you Legolas for helping me. I'm sorry if I was a burden."

Legolas: "You're not a burden to us. You actually heard something before I did. That's impressive."

Me: "Thank you."

Before we know it, we were out of the mountains and we were on our way to the Mines of Moria.

What will happen next? Will Gandalf ever open the doors to Moria? Will Dani ever conquered her fears of the dark? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 5 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

YES! Chapter 4 is now complete. Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I hope you guys like it. See you later!


	5. Chapter 5 Entering the Mines

Whoo-wee! I'm on a roll today! 3 chapters in one day! I'm on fire! Anyway, I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. I hope you guys like this new chapter. Enjoy.

My POV:

After a while, we found a broken bridge that flowed water from it and we climbed our way past it. Then when we made it to the top, we saw a wall and the wall is huge.

Gimli: "The Walls of Moria."

We went over to the wall and we kept on walking. I looked at my hands and they were covered in blood because of me being over the edge. Victoria noticed.

Victoria: "Oh man! Dani, you hands are bleeding."

Me: "Don't worry. My hands hurt only a little bit."

We continued walking alongside the wall.

Gimli: "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Gandalf: "Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas: "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

I laughed silently as we made our way and then the moon shined brightly and the door to Moria appeared right in front of our eyes. It's beautiful.

Gandalf: "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

Merry: "What do you suppose that means?"

Gandalf: "Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

He placed his staff in the middle and he chanted something in Elvish and nothing happened. Gandalf tried everything to get the doors open. We decided to hang out for a while. I saw Aragorn, Victoria and Sam releasing Bill. Aragorn is right about one thing, the mines is no place for a pony.

Then I sat on a rock and I saw Legolas coming over to me and he saw my hands. Then he sat across from me and he grabbed some herbs and some bandage tape and he started fixing my hands. He's very gentle and he even warned me when it might sting a little. Then after a while, he finished bandaging my hands and he held my hands.

Legolas: "We'll check on them soon. For now, let them heal."

Me: "Thank you."

Then I saw Frodo walking towards the door and we followed him.

Frodo: "It's a riddle…"

We heard the water moving at the lake and I turned around to see a wave.

Frodo: "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?"

I went up to the door and I remember what the word is.

Me: "Mellon."

And then the doors started to open and everyone started to pack up and we started entering the mines.

Gimli: "Soon Master Elf, you enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires…malt beer…ripe meat off the bone."

Then Gandalf got some light for us and then things got a little brighter.

Gimli: "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Boromir: "This isn't a mine. It's a tomb."

Victoria's POV

Wait a minute, did he just say that this is a tomb? I looked down at my feet and I immediately felt sick to my stomach. Then I took out my new sword getting ready to fight and then I heard Frodo screaming and I turned to see him being dragged out of the Mines by a giant octopus creature.

I immediately ran into the water and started slicing some of the tentacles. I looked and saw Aragorn and Boromir slicing some tentacles as well.

Danielle: "Hey you sushi freak! Put Frodo down!"

She shoot some of her arrows at it and they all hit the octopus. Lord Elrond wasn't kidding when he said that every shot she make will not miss. I slashed the tentacle that held Frodo and I caught him.

Gandalf: "Into the mines!"

Me: "Dani!"

Boromir: "Legolas!"

Aragorn: "Into the cave!"

Both Dani and Legolas took out an arrow and they both aimed at the creature in the mouth and when they shot it, it made the creature even more mad. It started making its way to the entrance and then the entire entrance collapsed and it left us in the dark. Actually, I heard Dani whimpering like crazy.

Danielle: "Victoria, is it okay if I let one out?"

Me: "Go ahead."

She let out a huge scream and it echoed in the entrance way. Man, that was louder when Peter actually used that Aaron Neville megaphone.

Gandalf: "We are now left with one choice…"

Then Gandalf made it brighter by slamming down the staff a couple of times and I saw Dani hugging Legolas for protection.

Gandalf: "…we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

We all started walking our way through Moria.

Gandalf: "Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

I have a bad feeling that this is going to be a long walk to the other side of the mines.

What will happen to the Fellowship next? Will Gandalf know which way to go next? Will they survive the Cave Troll? Find out next time in Chapter 6 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

I know that this chapter is short but don't worry. The next chapter will be longer. Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. See you later!


	6. Chapter 6 Cave Troll Battle

Hello! I hope you guys liked the story so far. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. I hope you guys like Chapter 6. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

We walked for what feels like days and then Gandalf doesn't remember where to go next. So we decided to take a rest and I thought now would be a good time for me to eat my apple that I saved for later. I looked at Dani and she's talking to Legolas about what his home was like and she thought that maybe there would be a chance for her to see his home some day. I talked with Aragorn and I told him how I met Dani and how we became close friends and then after what felt like forever, Gandalf spoke.

Gandalf: "Ah. It's that way."

Merry: "He's remembered."

Gandalf: "No, but the air doesn't smell as foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Then we went down the middle path and then we entered what looks like a big giant hall. Then Gandalf made it more brighter for us to see.

Gandalf: "Behold…the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Sam: "Now there's an eye opener. No mistake."

Me and Danielle both nodded our heads in agreement and we all walked until we saw a hall with a light shining through a hole. Gimli ran through the hall and in the room, there's a tomb and Gimli fell to his knees and he started to cry.

Gandalf: "Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's just as I feared then."

We went over to Gimli and I put a hand on his shoulder.

Me: "We're sorry for your loss Gimli."

Danielle: "Yeah. He must have been a great friend and cousin to you."

He nodded his head and I saw Gandalf going to a skeleton holding a book and he picked it up and he started reading it. Dani went over to Legolas and she's concerned about him.

Danielle: "What's wrong Legolas?"

Legolas: "We must move on. We cannot linger here."

Danielle: "I agree. This place is making me feeling uncomfortable."

Gandalf: "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums…drums in the deep."

Then he turned the page and he continued reading. I saw Pippin going close to the skeleton sitting on the well and he looked at it.

Gandalf: "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Then Pippin turned the arrow that was in the skeleton and the skull fell into the well and then the rest of the skeleton fell into the well and it made a lot of noise and it echoed throughout the entire mines. Gandalf turned to Pippin and he looked like he was ready to blow his top.

Gandalf: "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Then we heard something booming in the mines. And then I heard something shrieking and it was coming this way.

Legolas: "Orcs!"

Danielle: "Here? Now?"

Boromir: "They have a cave troll."

Then we all started baring the doors with different weapons and then we all got our weapons out as we wait for the Orcs to come through. Then some orcs tried to get through the door but I saw Dani shooting an arrow at it and it hit dead right at the orc. But soon enough, the doors broke down and our first fight begins.

My POV:

The orcs starts to come our way and I started shooting arrows like nobody's business. Some of the Orcs tried to grab me and drag me out of the mines.

Orcs: "You better talk or we're dragging you out."

Legolas saw me being held captive by the Orcs and I saw him and I winked at him.

Me: "I'm not gonna talk. In fact, I'm gonna SING!"

Then I did the SING technique which means I hit the orc in the Solar Reflexes, Instep, Nose and then finally the Groin and the Orc is knocked out.

Me: "Never mess with me."

As soon as I turned around, I was greeted by a roar from a giant cave troll and it's carrying a giant club and I'm immediately scared right now.

Me: "Okay, this just keeps getting better and better."

I started climbing up to the second level where I saw Legolas fighting with 2 daggers and he's incredible. Then I went over to him and then the troll starts swinging his chain around and we dodged it every time. Then its chain got stuck to a pillar and we both went over to the troll and we both shot an arrow in the head. Unfortunately the arrows bounced off the head and we had to jump down.

Then after a while I heard someone groaning. I turned and I saw the troll stabbing Frodo with a spear. My heart immediately stopped and I saw Frodo falling.

Me: "Frodo, no!"

Victoria heard me yelling and she saw Frodo and she covered her mouth with her hands. Now I'm mad and I start fighting harder than ever. Even Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll and started stabbing it. That's when an idea came to me.

Me: "Legolas! We have to shoot an arrow in its throat and then it'll be down and out!"

He nodded his head and then we both grabbed an arrow and we waited till it sticks its head up and then we shot it in the neck and then it fell over dead. I was panting like crazy.

Victoria: "Are you all right?"

Me: "I'm fine. I could actually get used to this."

Then Legolas came over and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Legolas: "You have done well, Danielle. I'm proud of you."

I blushed like crazy once again when he complemented me.

Me: "Thank you, Legolas."

Then we all went over to Frodo and as it turns out, he wasn't dead. He's alive. Man, that got me going. I thought he was dead.

Frodo: "I'm all right. I'm not hurt."

Aragorn: "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Victoria: "You really had us going there, Frodo."

Me: "Yeah, you really scared us to death!"

Gandalf: "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Then Frodo pulled a part of his shirt down to reveal a shiny and beautiful shirt. As it turns out, Frodo is wearing a special item called Mythril. It's light as a feather and also as hard as dragon scales.

Gimli: "Mythril."

Then he looked up at us and we smiled at him.

Gimli: "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Then we hear that more Orcs are coming this way and it looks like its bringing more than we thought.

Gandalf: "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

We all ran out of the room as fast as we could and Legolas took my hand as we ran out to the big hallway where the real battle is about to begin.

What will happen to the Fellowship next? Will they make it over the Bridge? Will Gandalf defeat the Balrog? Will they make it out of the mines alive? Find out next time in Chapter 7 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

Awesome! Chapter 6 is done! I hope you guys like it. Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. Chapter 7 will be uploaded soon. See you later!


	7. Chapter 7 Escaping the Mines

Hello everybody! I can't believe that Christmas is only 3 days away! I'm psyched! I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting my story. It means a lot to me. So I hope you guys like Chapter 7. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

I was running as fast as my legs can carry me. We're all running from Balin's Tomb and I looked up to see Orcs and Goblins climbing on the ceiling and they're making their way towards us. My heart is beating a million times per minute. Soon enough, we were surrounded and I pulled out my sword. I looked at Dani and she has her bow and arrow ready. But then, we heard a growl echoing in the halls of the mines. We even saw an red-orange like glow coming from the far side of the halls. Then all the Goblins and Orcs were retreating and soon enough, they were all gone.

Me: "That's right! You better run, you chickens! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Bawka!"

Then the growling started getting louder and I stopped doing my little chicken joke and I stood by the Hobbits and Dani.

Danielle: "What's that sound?"

Dani and I both looked at Gandalf and he looked at the end of the halls as the glow comes closer and closer to us.

Boromir: "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf: "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you…RUN!"

We all started running and we made our way to a new path to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. Boromir almost fell over the edge but luckily both Dani and Legolas saved him just in time. I looked over the bridge and below us, is a bottom-less pit. Then we climbed down some stairs and then we come across a gap. Legolas jumped over it first, follow by Dani and then Gandalf. Then I heard a whoosh pass by me and I looked up to see Orcs shooting arrows at us!

Me: "We got company!"

Danielle: "I'm on it! Say 'hello' to my little friend!"

She took out her bow and arrow and soon enough she's shooting arrows left and right like it was nobody's business! The others made it across except me, Aragorn and Frodo but a huge boulder came crashing onto the stairs and break the top part of the stairs off. I grabbed Aragorn and he held onto me tightly while he grasped Frodo's shoulder as the stairs starts rocking back and forth.

Aragorn: "Hang on!"

The stairs starts leaning backwards a little bit.

Aragorn: "Frodo, Victoria, lean forward!"

We both did and the stairs starts leaning towards where the others are and when the stairs collide, the 3 of us immediately jumped off the stairs safely and we're climbing down the rest of the stairs and I saw the bridge in my view.

My POV:

When we saw the Bridge right in front of us, we ran towards it.

Gandalf: "Over the Bridge! Fly!"

I stopped and ran over to Gandalf.

Me: "Don't do it, Gandalf! There must be another way. Please Gandalf!"

He grabbed my shoulder and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

Gandalf: "Go! Do as I say!"

I wanted to go against his wishes but I couldn't. So I ran across the bridge and I saw the others waiting for me and I turned around to see Gandalf getting ready to face off against the Balrog.

Gandalf: "You cannot pass!"

Frodo: "Gandalf!"

When I first saw the Balrog, my knees were shaking. It was HUGE! Plus it's entire body almost looks like it was made out of coal and fire is burning on its body. Then it has a sword in its hand. (Where on earth did that come from?) I looked at Gandalf as he uses his staff and a shield of light surrounded him.

Gandalf: "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

It used its sword and it stroke the shield and it made the shield disappear. But it wasn't out of the woods yet.

Gandalf: "Go back to the shadow!"

Then the Balrog brings out a whip made out of fire and it whipped at the side. Then I saw Gandalf lifting both his sword and staff up in the air.

Gandalf: "You shall not PASS!"

Then he slammed them both down and a shockwave of light came out from the ground. The Balrog took a step on the bridge and the entire half of the bridge up to where Gandalf is standing broke down and it brought the Balrog with it. Gandalf turned and started walking towards us and then the fire whip got Gandalf's ankle and it pulled him over the edge of the bridge and he's hanging onto it for his dear life. I tried to go to Gandalf but Legolas grabbed me and I struggled in his grip. Frodo and Victoria thought of the same thing I did and they too are struggling in the grips of Boromir and Aragorn.

Frodo: "GANDALF!"

Victoria: "We can't just stand here and do nothing! We have to help him!"

Me: "He needs us! We can't let him do this!"

Gandalf struggled to climb back up the bridge but he couldn't and I looked at Gandalf and I feel my eyes starting to water.

Gandalf: "Fly, you fools."

He let go of the edge and he fell into the pit. My heart broke apart when I saw Gandalf fell.

Frodo: "NOOOOOOO!"

Legolas dragged me out and then we made it out of the Mines. I looked up and I saw sunshine and it's blinding my eyes. But I couldn't help but think that the death of Gandalf. I tried to stop him but I couldn't and he fell to his death because of me. I started crying like crazy and I even heard Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Victoria crying over the loss of Gandalf.

Aragorn: "Legolas, get them up."

Boromir: "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

Aragorn: "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli get them up."

I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up to see Legolas and my eyes were starting to ache from crying.

Me: "I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. It's my fault that he's dead. It's all my fault."

I cried into his shoulder and I felt him hugging me and rubbing my back in little circles. I broke away from the hug to see Victoria crying in Aragorn's shoulder and he tried his best to cheer her up.

Aragorn: "Frodo?"

I saw Frodo in the distance and he turned to see his tear-stained face because he lost his closest friend. I dried away my tears and I went over to Frodo and I hugged him and he cried.

Me: "I'm sorry, Frodo. I really am."

I did my best to comfort him and after a while, we were on the road to the forests of Lothlorien. I just hope that we can rest soon, because my entire body is killing me. I looked up at the sky and I thought to myself 'Farewell Gandalf. We'll never forget about you.'

What will happen to the Fellowship next? Will Dani and Victoria ever tell their friends the truth? Will they ever be trusted again? Find out next time in Chapter 8 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

Wow. This chapter was so hard for me to type. I was already in tears when I typed the part where Gandalf died. When I saw "The Fellowship of the Ring" for the first time when I was 9 years old, I cried really hard when Gandalf died. So please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. I hope you guys like this chapter. This is antaurilover865, signing out!


	8. Chapter 8 Lothlorien and Confessions

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 8! Remember, I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. This is where things get really emotional. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

After a day went by, we finally made it to the woods of Lothlorien. It is beautiful! The trees are incredibly tall and the leaves were starting to fall. I walked right next to Aragorn while Dani is walking with Legolas and Gimli is with the Hobbits.

Gimli: "Stay close, Hobbits! They say a sorceress dwells in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell...and are never seen again…"

Then I heard someone calling my name and then it called on Dani and she looked around the forest.

Danielle: "Did you hear what I just heard?"

Me: "Yeah. I wonder who's calling out to us…"

I grabbed Aragorn's arm as we continue walking through the forest.

Gimli: "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of the hawk and the ears of a fox- oh!"

I looked around and we were surrounded by elves and they pointed their arrows at us. Then a blond-haired elf came out of nowhere and walked towards Aragorn.

Haldir: "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could've shot him the dark."

Then Aragorn went up to him and he spoke in Elvish. Then Haldir told us to follow him and we followed him to the most beautiful place I've ever seen! There were building that were as high as the trees in the forest. Soon enough, we were climbing up a long series of stairs and at the top, we reached a huge platform and then we see two beautiful elves stepping down the stairs and they were hand in hand. When they get to the bottom, Dani and I got a chance to look at them.

The male Elf was wearing silver and blue robes, and he looked very similar to Haldir, with dark eyes and light blonde hair. And the she-elf…she looks spectacular! She had high cheekbones and almond shaped eyes the color of the sky on a summer's day. Pale blonde hair cascaded down her back and blended in with the snow-white dress she wore.

Celeborn: "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone…ten there are here. Yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me! Where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him…I can no longer see him from afar…"

Then Galadriel looked at us and she has sorrow in her eyes.

Galadriel: "Gandalf the Grey…did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Legolas: "He has been taken by both shadow and flames. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

I looked at Legolas and his eyes are filled with sorrow. I saw Dani grabbing his hand and holding it in hers.

Celeborn: "What now become of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

I'm really scared right now. I mean I feel like this is our fault right now. We should have done something to stop Gandalf from falling to his fate.

Galadriel: "The quest stands on the edge of a knife... Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all."

I looked at Dani and she's pretty scared too. We both thought about it and then we both nodded our heads. We both step forward and we turned to the Fellowship.

Me: "We have a confession to make. We knew that Gandalf was going to fall."

Everyone in the Fellowship looked pretty shocked when I said that.

Danielle: "The reason how we knew is because we watch and read your adventures all the time back where we come from. If we tried to change anything, it would change the future for all of us. We had to keep it a secret because if we told you about it, then you guys would get scared and think that we're evil."

Me: "We're both sorry that we had to keep it a secret from you."

Then Boromir stepped forward and he gave the both of us a mean stare.

Boromir: "You both knew? You both knew that Gandalf would fall?"

Aragorn walked up to us and he put his arms out like he's protecting us.

Aragorn: "Boromir! Danielle tried to stop him but he did not listen to her."

Boromir: "LIE! If she told him that he'd fall, he wouldn't have done what he did!"

He shoved Aragorn aside and he shoved me aside and he stood in front of her and he's really pissed off.

Boromir: "It's your fault that he fell! It's your fault that he died!"

Then he slapped her in the face! I covered my mouth as Boromir kept slapping her and then Legolas stepped in and he stood in front of her.

Legolas: "That is enough! There is no need for you to blame Danielle for something that she couldn't control."

I saw Dani standing up and her cheeks are red because of the slapping and there's tears in her eyes.

Danielle: "But it's true."

The men all looked at Dani as her tears starts falling out of her eyes.

Danielle: "I should've kept trying to stop Gandalf from falling but I couldn't. Now he's dead and it's all my fault. I'm a failure…"

Me: "Dani, wait!"

Then she ran out of the room and soon we couldn't find her. I turned to Boromir and Aragorn and Legolas turned to him and they're really mad.

Aragorn: "Why did you hurt her like that?"

Boromir: "She deserved it!"

Legolas: "It was Gandalf's fate nonetheless!"

Then Aragorn turned to me.

Aragorn: "Where did she go?"

Me: "I don't know. I think she went right when she reached the bottom of the stairs."

He looked at Legolas.

Aragorn: "Please find her and cheer her up."

Legolas nodded his head and he ran down the stairs as he makes his way to finding my friend. Galadriel has set up a campsite for us to relax and rest for a while. I'm still worried about Dani. Aragorn looked at me and he hugged me and I started to cry.

Me: "I'm so worried! I feel like this is my fault too."

Aragorn: "It's not your fault and neither is Dani."

Me: "But we kept this a secret from you guys. We feel like we're to blame for all of this."

Then he grabbed my hands and that made me look up into his beautiful eyes.

Aragorn: "You're wrong. Ever since when I found you and Danielle in the river, you two are the greatest comrades I've ever met. When I met you, you're funny, sincere, strong and courageous. Plus you're the most amazing girl I've ever laid my eyes on. That's what I like about you. When I'm near you, I feel like my life is complete. And I wanted to tell you that…I love you."

When he said that, it felt like the world had just stopped and I stared into his eyes and I realized that he really does love me.

Me: "I love you too, Aragorn."

Then he leaned in closer and he kissed me on the lips and my eyes were filling up with tears and I kissed him back. After we kissed, I hugged him and we went to the campsite and relaxed for a bit. I hope Dani is all right.

My POV:

I ran and ran what feels like forever. It's all because of me that Gandalf is dead. I finally found a place with a waterfall cascading into a river and I sat on a branch and I cried into my knees. Why should I even be a part of this Fellowship? Maybe I should just stay here and don't go with the Fellowship. I continue crying and then I feel something on my shoulder. I looked and I saw Legolas putting his hand on my shoulder as he knelt down to where I was sitting.

Legolas: "There's no need to cry. Boromir is wrong."

Me: "No, Legolas, he's right. I tried to warn him and he just said to go across the bridge. If I even tried harder, he would still be here right now. It's all because of me that he's dead."

My cheeks are stinging from Boromir and his slapping and then I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up at Legolas.

Legolas: "It's not your fault. You tried to warn and stop him and he did not heed your words. But, it was his fate and there was nothing you could do about it."

Me: "But still, I should've done something. I'm nothing but weak. A failure to the Fellowship."

Then Legolas wiped away some of the tears from my face and he grabbed a white gardenia and he placed it in my hair.

Legolas: "You're wrong. You've been nothing but a huge help for the Fellowship. Your archery skills are getting better each day, you always have stories to tell us and you even make us smile with your jokes every now and then. You're even adventurous, loyal, caring and always ready for anything. But the one thing I've always liked about you is that you're always there for us whenever things are troubling for us."

I stared into his beautiful blue eyes as I listened to every word he said about me. No one has ever said that to me before.

Me: "Legolas…"

Legolas: "You're the most sweetest girl I ever met and I want to wake up to your beautiful smile every day. Danielle, I love you with all my heart and I will be there for you no matter what it is."

My heart is beating a zillion times per minute right now! I can't believe it! Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, loves me!

Me: "I love you too, Legolas…"

Then he puts a finger on my chin and he lifts my face a little higher and then he gently puts his hands on my cheeks and then he kissed me passionately on the lips. My eyes widened when he kissed me and then they closed as I kissed him back. This is a dream come true! When we backed away, he offered me his hand and I took it and we went back to the Fellowship.

When we arrive at our campsite, Victoria glomped me in a giant bear hug and the hobbits hugged me as well. Heck, even Gimli was worried about me. Boromir even apologized to me for slapping me and I told him that I forgave him…for now.

After a while later, Legolas changed into a silver tunic with boots and he's carrying a metal pitcher with him and me and Victoria also changed clothes as well. We changed into the same dresses that we wore when we arrived in Rivendell.

Legolas: "A lament for Gandalf…"

I listened to the elves singing the lament.

Merry: "What do they say about him?"

Legolas: "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is too close."

Sam: "I bet they don't mention anything about his fireworks…there should be a verse about them."

Me and Victoria nodded our heads in approval and then Sam stood up.

Sam: ""The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green…

Or after thunder…silver showers…

Came falling…like a rain of flowers."

Then he sat back down with disappointment.

Sam: "Oh, that doesn't seem to do justice by a long shot…"

Then I stood up and I walked over and looked at the tall trees.

Me: "I remember my grandmother saying something to me before she passed away…This could be appropriate for the time being."

I took a deep breath and I thought of what she said to me.

Me: "Thinking of you wherever you are,

We pray for our sorrows to end,

And hope that our hearts will blend.

Now, I will step forward to realize this wish."

I turned and I looked at Legolas and I smiled at him and he smiled at me back.

Me: "And who knows:

Starting a new journey may not be so hard

Or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

But they share the same sky-

One sky, One destiny."

Everyone nodded their heads and they started to feel sleepy so we decided to go to sleep early and I was sleeping happily knowing that Legolas loves me and Victoria knowing that Aragorn loves her. Now we feel like we could take on the world. We both dream of us with our lovers and hopefully tomorrow things will get better.

What will happen to the Fellowship? Will they make it to Amon Hen in time? Why is Fang growing faster than a regular wolf pup? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 9 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure.

Finally! Chapter 8 is done! I hope you guys like this chapter. Also the quote is not mine. The quote belongs to Kingdom Hearts. Please read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. See you later alligator!


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas Special

Hello everybody! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and New Years. I sure did. I know that its already too late for a Christmas special but this special chapter is for everyone who reviewed and favorited my story. I hope you guys liked it. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I own Danielle and MonstarzGirl own Victoria. Enjoy!

Victoria's POV:

I woke up to the sounds of the trees rustling and I stood up and stretched myself. I turned to Dani and she was still asleep. Then I thought of a brilliant way to get Dani up. I went over to her and got close to her ear.

Me: "Christmas is here!"

Danielle: "Sweet! Where are the cinnamon buns?"

She looked around and she realized that she's not at home. I was on my backside laughing hysterically. It was perfect! I wish I brought my camera.

Me: "Sorry, Dani! But I had to get you up."

She sighed sadly and she bent her knees and she hugged them.

Danielle: "I wonder if Christmas is going right now, back home."

I went over to her and I placed an arm around her shoulder.

Me: "It probably is. Though it would be nice to celebrate Christmas."

Danielle nodded her head sadly and then we saw Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin coming towards us.

Sam: "Are you two alright?"

Me: "We're fine. It's just that we're feeling homesick."

Merry: "You miss your home, don't you?"

Me: "More than anything. We were also thinking about Christmas."

Frodo: "What's Christmas?"

Danielle: "Back where we came from, Christmas is a special holiday that only comes once a year. It's where we show kindness and give someone that we know and love presents. We even get together to have a big Christmas dinner with a big turkey, stuffing, green beans and for dessert Christmas cookies and pies."

Me: "We even sometimes wear Christmas colors, which is red and green. Sometimes we even stay up late looking for Santa to come down our chimney."

Pippin: "Who's Santa?"

Danielle: "Santa is a person who delivers presents on Christmas Eve to all the good kids all over the world. He even sees who's naughty or nice. On Christmas Eve, kids leave some cookies and a glass of milk for him before they go to bed and while they're sleeping, he comes down the chimney and he leaves presents under the Christmas tree. Then once he's done, he eats the cookies and drinks the milk and then he climbs up the chimney and he goes to the next house."

Sam: "So if the kids are nice, they get presents?"

Danielle: "That's correct."

Merry: "But what if the kids are naughty?"

Me: "Santa will leave nothing for them but a stocking full of coal. But we don't worry about that because we've never been naughty. But…"

Frodo: "What is it?"

Danielle: "Before we came here, it was almost Christmas. There was only about 5 days away till Christmas. But when we came here, we totally forgot about Christmas itself."

The hobbits looked at us with sadness in their eyes. Then an elf maid came towards us and she's carrying two dresses one red dress and one green dress.

Elf Maid: "Sorry to interrupt but Lady Galadriel wants to see you."

Me: "All right. We're on our way."

Then the hobbits went away and we changed into our new dresses. I'm wearing a beautiful red dress with flowing sleeves and black floral design on it. There's a beautiful ruby necklace, gold earrings and a red tiara with it. For Dani, she's wearing a gorgeous green dress with a silver belt and she found a dragonfly-like necklace and shining star earrings to go with it. She even made her hair into a tiny bun.

Danielle: "Hey have you seen Fang?"

Me: "I don't know. Fang! Where are you?"

Then a muscular white wolf came into being as it came closer and closer to us. Whoa! He got big! When we started on our journey, he was just a pup and now he's bigger now. I guess time goes by fast when you're on a journey to destroy the Ring.

Danielle: "Fang, you're almost an adult now! Awesome!"

Then we made our way to see Galadriel with Fang right behind us.

We made our way through twists and turns and then we finally see Galadriel standing near a silver bowl and she's holding a silver jug in her hands.

Galadriel: "I am glad that you two can make it."

She poured the water into the bowl and we stepped forward to it. She looked at me and she smiled at us.

Galadriel: "Look into the mirror and you will see what lies ahead of you."

I went up to the bowl and I stared at my reflection and I saw Aragorn in a coronation ceremony when he becomes king and he turns to the side and he reaches his hand out and I saw me grabbing his hand and walking towards him and then it shows me getting married to Aragorn and then I stepped away from it. It was too much to bear.

Danielle: "Victoria, are you okay? What did you see?"

I looked at Dani.

Me: "I saw me getting married with Aragorn and becoming his wife. It looked so beautiful."

Then Dani stepped up to the bowl and she looked at the mirror. I looked at her and she's panting at the sight from the mirror. Soon enough, she fell backwards and she landed on her back.

Me: "What happened?"

She looks like she was about ready to cry.

Danielle: "I saw the battle near the Gates of Mount Doom and everyone was crying including you and I saw myself really injured and it looks like I was about ready to die. I don't want to die. I don't want that vision to come true!"

I hugged her and she hugged me back. Then we turned to Galadriel and we stood up.

Galadriel: "Do not worry about the future. For anything can happen that can change the course of the future for both of you. You're even alongside friends and they all care for both of you. Even Boromir."

When she mentioned Boromir's name, Dani hugged me closer. I can tell that she's scared of him. I would be too if he slapped me so hard like that.

Galadriel: "I know it's hard for you to keep a secret away from your friends, but sometimes some things are best kept in the dark and never be showed into the light. Now I believe your friends have a surprise in store for the both of you. Now go and rest yourselves because in a couple of days from now, you shall leave Lothlorien."

We both bowed to Galadriel and we went out of her chambers. We decided to walk around and then we found some leftover firewood and some knives. We both thought we would make totems for Legolas and Aragorn for a Christmas present. We both started carving the totems first. I made Aragorn an eagle totem while Dani made a wolf totem for Legolas. Then we made totems for ourselves. We both made the otter totems. Then with some leather string, we tied the totems to make necklaces for us and then Dani started carving again.

Me: "What are you carving now?"

Danielle: "An ocarina."

Me: "A who what now?"

Danielle: "An ocarina. It's a flute that's shaped like a sweet potato and it makes beautiful music. I might need it in case if I get bored and if we might need some music on the road."

Me: "Good thinking."

It took her a while to make it but once it was done, it looked amazing! She even carved some vines to make it look special. Then we went back to the campsite and we waited.

My POV:

After what seemed to be a while, I saw Fang standing up and running out of the campsite.

Victoria: "Fang, where are you going?"

Me: "Come back, Fang!"

We followed him out of the campsite and we went through all kinds of staircases until we found Fang chewing on a bone.

Me: "There you are, Fang! You scared us."

Victoria: "Hey, where'd you get this bone from Fang?"

We both looked up and we saw something that made our eyes widen and almost came out of our sockets. In front of us is a giant pine tree decorated with candles, cranberries stringed up, some balls, and silver garlin. On the top of it, is a beautiful star tree topper.

Victoria: "WOW! Look at the size of that tree!"

Me: "Forget about the tree, check out the decorations on it! It looks like our Christmas tree at home!"

Victoria: "Yeah! It does!"

Then I smelled something delicious in the air and I turned to see a giant table and on it, has a roasted turkey, green beans, stuffing, cranberry sauce, the whole works. And right next to it, is cookies with snowflakes and stars on it and an apple pie.

Victoria: "Is this what I think it is? It's just like our Christmas Eve dinner at home! It's got everything, turkey, stuffing, cookies, and pies! We're in heaven!"

We looked at another table and we saw 10 seats, plates, glasses, silverware and it was set up for us.

Me: "I don't believe it! It's a Christmas miracle! Someone must've went through all the trouble to prepare this for us."

Victoria: "This must be the surprise that Galadriel told us. But who actually did all of this?"

Frodo: "We all did."

We both turned and we saw the Fellowship smiling at us and we smiled at them.

Me: "I can't believe that you guys did all of this for us. Why?"

Merry: "You two felt homesick and we felt bad that you guys came a few days early before your holiday so we thought that maybe we bring the holiday to you."

We both started having tears in our eyes and we walked up to them and we hugged them.

Me: "Thank you. Thank you all so much!"

Victoria: "You don't know how much this means to us. Christmas is our favorite holiday."

Gimli: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start celebrating!"

All: "Yeah!"

We all sat at the table and we started eating the Christmas dinner. Everything was delicious! Legolas and Gimli even got along and they didn't even fight! Now that's what I call a Christmas miracle. Soon afterwards we were all hanging out and relaxing. I was sitting next to Legolas and Victoria sat next to Aragorn and then I realize that I need to give Legolas my present.

Me: "Legolas, I have something to give you."

Legolas: "What is it?"

We went to our stuff and grabbed the totem necklaces and we went back to Legolas and Aragorn.

Victoria: "We made these items from scratch and we thought it might help you on our journey."

We showed the totem necklace to them and they looked at it.

Aragorn: "What are they?"

Victoria: "Where we came from long ago, when a certain person becomes a certain age, the spirits reveal a certain animal totem that will help them succeed in their lives."

Me: "There are different animal totems in the world but there's only two that fit your descriptions perfectly."

Victoria gave the eagle totem to him and he looked at the details on the totem and if you even look closely, it even says Aragorn and Victoria forever on it.

Victoria: "For you Aragorn, your totem is the eagle. The eagle means adventure. You have a strong mind and body. You are destined for success and achieve great things in life. You also have a strong sense of independence."

Aragorn smiled as he hugged her and he kissed her forehead and he placed the totem around his neck.

Aragorn: "Thank you, Victoria! Your carving skills are incredible."

Then I gave the wolf totem to Legolas and he looked at the details and he even smiled when he saw the Legolas and Danielle forever sign on the back of it.

Me: "Legolas, you hold the wolf totem. The wolf means sympathy. You have much honor and are beautiful. You have compassion of nature. You live life filled with good friends and family. In your journey you will be blessed with the same kindness you give others. You are very understanding of others needs."

His hand wrapped around the totem as he gave me a bear hug and he kissed me on the cheek as he placed the totem around his neck.

Legolas: "Thank you for this beautiful present, Danielle. I will cherish it every day for the rest of my life."

Victoria: "That's not all."

Then we showed them our totems, which is the adorable otter totem.

Me: "We made ourselves totems as well!"

Victoria: "Our totems are the same but the description fits us perfectly."

Me: "Our totems are the playful otter. We are fun, courageous and playful. We are very friendly and have good humor. We have thoughtful insight. We also find fun in everything we do! Our journey ahead is filled with joy and humor. We're always happy, independent and imaginary. We have unvarying determination. We always strive to achieve goals."

We smiled at them and we spent the rest of the night telling Christmas stories to the Hobbits like "The Polar Express", "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", and "The Night Before Christmas". Soon enough, we were yawning like crazy and we turned ourselves in early for the night. Before we went to bed, Legolas and Aragorn came up to us and they whispered something in our ears.

Legolas and Aragorn: "We will always be in your hearts forever."

Then they kissed us good night and we went to bed. Soon enough, we were consumed by sleep and we were dreaming about us spending time with Aragorn and Legolas. But little did we know that soon, our adventure is going to get tougher ahead of us.

What will happen to the Fellowship next? Will they make it to Amon Hen safely? Will Boromir fall to the power of the ring and take it from Frodo? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Find out next time in Chapter 10 of Dani and Victoria's Lord of the Rings Adventure!

All right ! Christmas Special is now complete! I hope you guys like it. Remember to read and review. Any bad comments or reviews will be deleted. Also I saw Rise of the Guardians and I fell in love with the movie! I have to say that my favorite character is between Jack Frost and Bunnymund. Do you think I should write a story of me in the Rise of the Guardians story? Tell me what you think in the reviews if I should or not. Anyways, I'll get Chapter 10 up soon! See you later!


End file.
